


Shotgun Wedding

by wingedbears



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears
Summary: Cassian thinks this mission is a milk run.  Turns out he should have read the dossier.





	Shotgun Wedding

It was supposed to be an easy mission. That’s what Draven told him. Just pick up Prince Ka’hala, and take him to the planet Azure to meet with the Rebels. A delivery man, that’s all he was. The way over was exceedingly easy, as he brought Bodhi with him for flight support and mechanical reasons. Sure, Cassian could fix a ship too, but Bodhi could do it better. And made Cassian feel at ease. Like perhaps he was normal. The fact that Cassian was in love with Bodhi had nothing to do with it. At least, that’s what he told Kay as he packed. 

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Kay had said, his eyes following Cassian around the room. “Your heart rate increases significantly in Lieutenant Rook’s presence.” 

“I’m excited to see my friend,” Cassian explains, jamming clothes in a rucksack. “I can have more than one friend, Kay.”

“No one is questioning your abilities to make friends,” Kay responds, “I’m questioning your abilities for romancing—”

“That’s enough!” Cassian says sharply. It was bad enough that even his droid could see how Cassian acted around Bodhi, like a school boy. 

Cassian had apologized before they left, and Kay put a large metal hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort. “You romance well,” Kay had said, and Cassian could’ve sworn his circuits were straining from lying so obviously.

“It is alright, Kay. I have feelings, they are just not returned.”

Kay started to say something, but stopped when Bodhi ran up to them. 

The way over was easy, but the mission soured as soon as Prince Ka’hala opened his mouth when they were alone.

“You are a fine specimen, Major Andor. I thought they’d send some low level nobody to fetch me for this charade, but look at you.”

Cassian stiffens and he can feel himself try to stay calm. “I thank you, Prince Ka’hala,” he says stilted. “But this mission—”

“Is a bore, I’m sure. And here I thought I would be wasting away in a bunk by myself. You Rebels do think of everything, don’t you?” Ka’hala places a hand on Cassian, and slowly starts to move it down, sliding down Cassian’s back, but Cassian steps out of the way before Ka’hala can reach what he’s aiming for.

“I’m not interested,” Cassian tells him flat out. If the Rebellion wanted to send a diplomat, they would’ve sent Princess Leia. But even she would’ve blasted Ka’hala’s hand off by now. 

Ka’hala scoffs. Obviously, he’s not used to rejection, but Cassian will introduce him in the ways quite thoroughly. “I’m a prince. You’re a major in an upstart rebellion. You should be at my feet thanking me for the chance.” He reaches for Cassian again.

Cassian swats the hand away. He can’t shoot Prince Ka’hala, he promised Draven a safe journey, but he made no promises about being polite. “Keep touching me, and I will stun you,” he says.

Ka’hala smiles, assured of himself, which makes Cassian’s stomach roil. “Let’s say you don’t stun me, what then?”

Cassian gets right up in Ka’hala’s face, even though the thought is entirely repugnant, and jabs a finger into his chest. “I’m here to get you from one place to another. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a prince that has no sway, got it?”

Ka’hala frowns, his eyes turning into slits. “We’ll see,” he says before sauntering off onto the ship.

Cassian really wants to kill him.

 

They sleep on Botor that night, the moons shining through the trees into Cassian’s room. It’s entirely too bright, and he’s too mad to sleep. He tosses and turns, and finally, pulls on a shirt and pants and shuffles out of the room, looking for something to wake him up. It’s a core planet, surely they have caf here. It’s almost morning anyways.

He’s punching in numbers in the hall synthesizer, when he hears a noise behind him. It’s Bodhi, looking delightfully sleep rumpled and drowsy. Cassian wants to wrap him up in blankets and snuggle into him. Hot caf spills on his hands as he’s lost in this thought, and he startles before putting the cup under the stream of black.

“Careful,” Bodhi whispers to him.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Cassian asks. He steps aside to let Bodhi have a turn at the machine. 

Bodhi shrugs. “Nightmares,” he says.

Cassian ducks his head. Scarif was two years ago, but it still left scars that burned. When Bodhi had told him about Bor Gullet, Bodhi broke into tears, and it was all Cassian could do to not join him. Instead he held him gently and whispered nonsense in his ear like he remembered his mother doing.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian says. His own scars are a knee that aches in cold space and the guilt of all that he did for a cause. 

“I chose to bring the message,” Bodhi assures him, a hand on his arm.

Cassian feels the warmth of it sink into his skin. “I made choices too. I’m glad I made this one,” he says, looking at Bodhi, his deep eyes piercing even in the morning light.

Bodhi smiles. “Me too.”

Cassian opens his mouth to thank him when he spies Prince Ka’hala coming down the hall. 

“What? What is it?” Bodhi asks, obviously seeing the disgust on Cassian’s face.

Cassian grabs Bodhi’s arm. “Bodhi I need you play along and not ask any questions, okay?”

Bodhi shakes his head, not understanding. “Of course, Cassian,” he says.

Cassian is overwhelmed by the trust this man is giving him, and seeing Prince Ka’hala move in closer, he sets the caf on the table and seizes Bodhi by the shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss.

It is not a good kiss. It’s all teeth and noses, Bodhi’s is as stiff as a board, and Cassian is still trying to see if Prince Ka’hala is looking. But Cassian realizes he’s kissing Bodhi, and closes his eyes and tilts his head, if he only has one chance, he might as well go for broke. 

Someone moans, and there’s a crashing noise, but Cassian continues, feeling Bodhi’s lips with his own, sucking gently, holding Bodhi’s body against his own. Bodhi brings his hands up to Cassian’s neck, running his fingers through his hair.

“Well,” Prince Ka’hala says, and Cassian reluctantly pulls away from Bodhi’s lips, his body, but holds onto Bodhi’s hand. “I’m surprised,” he says. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you had somebody?”

Cassian wanted to say a myriad of things, his ire already riled, like how it shouldn’t matter if Cassian was with someone, him saying no should be good enough, but Bodhi speaks up.

“We didn’t have time to tell you, and it’s so recent,” he says. 

“Yes,” Cassian jumps on board. “We haven’t really discussed the new directions the relationship is taking,” the closer to the truth a lie is, the harder it is to decipher, “and I didn’t want to assume,” Cassian adds, hoping the last part will sink in.

Ka’hala’s eyes turn into slits, and his mouth pulls down at the corners. “No, assumptions can be dangerous.”

Bodhi’s eyes go wide, but Cassian wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. “Yes,” Cassian says. “You nearly had a blaster burn on your hand.”

“I have to pack,” Bodhi says, which is a terrible lie, because they only stopped for one night for fuel and food to load the ship. “Cassian, come help me pack,” he says, tugging Cassian down the hall to the rooms, and Cassian has to step over the mug that Bodhi dropped when they kissed.

Bodhi holds his hand the whole time, and Cassian savors it, the feeling of being dragged around by Bodhi. 

Bodhi opens up the door to his room and shuts the door as soon as Cassian is in, the hissing sounding longer, rather than two short bursts. “Are you idiotic?” Bodhi hisses. 

Cassian realizes that maybe Bodhi is a friend, but not a good one, not one willing to… “He was getting handsy yesterday.”

Bodhi is running his hands through his hair, pacing. Cassian wants to stop him, rest his head on Bodhi’s shoulder and feel that hair himself. He should’ve done that when he had the chance. 

“Look, I’m sorry that he was giving you unwanted attentions. That’s gross.”

“That’s an understatement,” Cassian says, crossing his arms.

Bodhi pauses at this. “He didn’t do anything, did he?” he asks quietly.

Cassian quickly puts that thought to rest. “No, just tried to grab my ass.”

Bodhi sits on his bed and puts his head between his knees and groans. “Unbelievable. Did you even read the dossier I sent you?”

Cassian didn’t. This is a milk run, it doesn’t need a forty page dossier. “No…”

Bodhi’s head snaps up and he glares. 

Cassian raises his arms, placating. “Draven gave me this mission because it’s easy, not because I’m a diplomat.”

“The dossier, if you had read it,” Bodhi says, palms together and fingers pointed towards Cassian, a tick that he does when angry, “would have told you that the Botorians have aggressive displays of affection, and mate for life.” Bodhi looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

“We’re not Botorians,” Cassian says numbly.

“It doesn’t matter! We’re married in Ka’hala’s eyes.”

“Married?” Cassian’s voice doesn’t break.

“Botorians don’t kiss unless they are married. It’s seen as disgusting otherwise. We’ve essentially had a shotgun wedding in the hallway.” Bodhi looks at him, his eyes fiery, ratcheting up Cassian’s heat beat. “For the next three days, we’re married. This is why you read the dossier.”

Bodhi goes back to the bed and lays down, groaning.

Cassian walks over and gingerly sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry,” he says after a moment. “I should have read the dossier.”

“Damn right,” Bodhi grumps. He runs his hands over his face. He looks utterly distraught. Like the idea of being with Cassian is so revolting he doesn’t know how to go on.

Cassian hangs his head. He’s ruined this friendship and broken his own heart in one morning. He hates that he’s going to have to force Bodhi to be with him. That Bodhi will have to kiss him, hold him, sleep with him at night for three days until they reach Azure. Cassian of five minutes ago would have thrilled at the opportunity. Now, he wants to throw up. He just got Bodhi into the same situation he was trying to get himself out of.

Cassian feels Bodhi nudge him with his knee. “Hey,” he says. “I should’ve been more insistent about it. It’s not like it’ll be so bad, being fake married, right?”

Cassian sighs. “I’d marry no one else but you, Bodhi,” he says, heart in his throat, a weak smile on his face. “Will you be my husband for the next three days?”

Bodhi laughs, and sits up to wrap his arms around Cassian. “Yes, of course. You’re my friend,” he says, pulling back to cup Cassian’s face in his hands. “It’s not the end of the world Cassian.” He pauses. “I’m still mad at you.”

Cassian tries to turn away at this. 

“But I’ll get over it.” He leans in slowly, eyes flitting across Cassian’s face to his lips and softly kisses him. It’s much better this time. Bodhi nips at Cassian’s lips, tongue searching across the line of his mouth, and Cassian’s breath hitches in response. 

Cassian tilts his head and hums, feeling shaky from the outlet of emotions, and presses lips firmly to Bodhi’s before pulling away. “What was that for?”

“We’re married.” Bodhi waits for Cassian to pick up the line of thought, but all Cassian can think of is feeling of plush lips on his. “We have to look like we’re married. That includes kissing.”

“Right,” Cassian says, finally cottoning on. “Practice.” This is going to drive Cassian to an early grave. Not the Rebellion, but Bodhi’s mind and his mouth.

Bodhi nods and pecks him on the cheek before letting go of Cassian’s face.

Cassian already misses it.

“I do have to change and get onto the ship, and so do you,” Bodhi says getting up off the bed. “Try to think up why we took separate bedrooms last night so the story for Prince Ka’hala gels, hmm?” He’s already walking into the fresher, pulling off his shirt, and Cassian tries to make it look like he’s not rushing out of the room to his own fresher — suddenly with Bodhi’s skin available to actually touch makes it more of a temptation than less.

Cassian darts out of the room into the hallway. He only has to make it two doors down to reach his own room, but then he hears a clearing of a throat. Ka’hala can’t even do that without sounding like a total prick. Cassian rolls his eyes, but turns to face the prince.

“I know you are lying,” he says, glaring at Cassian. “And when I find out, which I will, I will have you arrested.”

Cassian has been dealing with scum and Imperial bastards all his life. The secret to a good cover is to tell as much of the truth as possible. So Cassian looks at him coldly and plainly says, “You’ll be waiting a long time. I love Bodhi, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Ka’hala practically growls at this, but Cassian just raises an eyebrow. 

“We leave at oh six hundred. Make sure you’re ready.” Cassian turns and leaves Ka’hala in his wake.

The fresher, Cassian finds out is actually running water, and he almost weeps in joy. He hasn’t had a real water shower in ages. He luxuriates in it, soaping his body and rising it off, and when he steps out he feels cleaner than he has since Yavin. 

He hastily stuffs his rucksack and shoulders it, walking out to the launchpad. 

Prince Ka’hala and Bodhi are already there, and Ka’hala looks to be giving Bodhi the third degree, so Cassian walks up, and kisses Bodhi’s cheek, grabbing his hand and pulling him in front of the prince to the gangplank. They walk into the ship, Prince Ka’hala behind them. 

“Welcome to your home for the next few days,” Cassian says.

“I’ll start up the coordinates for the hyperdrive route,” Bodhi tells him, and walks to the front of the T-1 shuttle class to pilot.

“Had a moment to talk to your pilot,” Ka’hala says, looking over the common area with interest and disdain. “He told me the same thing you did.”

“Glad to hear my husband loves me too,” Cassian says, calm. He’s done undercover missions worse than this. “I was so worried.” He crosses his arms and cocks his head. Your move, Cassian thinks.

“I’ll be in my room,” Ka’hala says imperiously, and walks to the first room and shuts the door behind him.

Cassian walks up to the cockpit to watch Bodhi. If Ka’hala is in his room, they’d be okay, right? Cassian sits in the copilot’s seat, and watches as Bodhi punches in the coordinates. 

“Did you want to do this?” Bodhi asks, not even looking at Cassian as he calculates.

“No, I trust you,” Cassian says. Bodhi looks at him over his shoulder. 

“I know,” he replies. He sits in the pilot’s chair and slumps down. “The hyperdrive course is set. You ready?”

“Three days,” Cassian says, already feeling like it was the end. Hopefully he and Bodhi’s friendship will stay intact. Cassian is pretty sure his heart won’t.

“Yeah,” Bodhi says, lips thinning. He turns to Cassian. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Let’s get this thing in atmo and get started.”

“Okay, but we’re talking about it later.” Bodhi pauses, then a sly look crosses his face. “That’s what married people do, after all.”

Cassian rolls his eyes, but smiles as he and Bodhi move in sync to start the ship.

 

Going from the core to the expansion region wasn’t that far, after all, it was in the opposite direction of Hoth. 

“They say Azure is all beaches,” Bodhi says, watching as Cassian punches into hyperdrive. 

Cassian pauses at this. Scarif was beaches. It was almost pleasant being on Hoth, it sort of reminded him of Fest, all frozen mountains and valleys of snow. How his mother worried he wasn’t bundled up enough.

“We can stay inside during the meeting,” Cassian says. “There’s nothing that says we have to go to the beach.”

“Just, it’s supposed to be fun, or romantic, or anything aside from giving me terrible memories.”

“We made it, Bodhi. We’re here now.”

Bodhi stares blankly out the transparasteel. “Sometimes I feel like we didn’t make it. Like some part of us is still there. Another us, maybe.”

Cassian reaches out and holds Bodhi’s shoulder. “Bodhi,” he says.

Bodhi looks at him, slowly and blankly. 

“Take a deep breath, Bodhi,” Cassian says, breathing with him. “Make your breath walk upstairs,” short inhalations repeat before the exhale. Bodhi copies him. “Close your eyes and count backwards from ten slowly.”

Bodhi starts and finishes, eyes still tightly shut. “It’s hard,” he whispers. Cassian sees the line of his throat move; Bodhi is swallowing, holding back tears as his voice wobbles. “I keep seeing it, seeing us, dying there. It’s like I can’t stop my mind. I’m afraid if I see a beach again, I’ll…”

“Hey, hey,” Cassian says, trying to get Bodhi’s attention. He pulls Bodhi into his arms, and rubs his back. “I’ll be with you, Bodhi. I’m with you now.” Cassian stops himself from making the promise to never leave. It’s too close to a vow for him, too close to the truth. 

Bodhi breathes on Cassian’s neck, and Cassian feels wetness there from tears. Cassian shuts his eyes against his own. 

Bodhi takes a shuddering breath and pulls back. “It feels like everyone has moved on but me.”

“We all cope in different ways,” Cassian says. 

“That sounds like something my therapist would say,” Bodhi says, a wet chuckle coming out of him.

“That _is_ what my therapist says.”

Bodhi wipes his face with his hands, and looks at him, a question on the tip of his tongue. “Your’s mandatory?” he asks.

“It was at first,” Cassian replies. “Kay noted how much better I was, so I kept going.” Although what Rena will say about this fiasco, Cassian has no idea.

“Since Scarif,” Bodhi says, “I don’t know. The Empire went through the routines, but never actually cared, you know?”

“I had to go undercover there once. I had to get rid of everything that made me, me.” Bodhi hums at this. “But I got Kay out of the deal, so…” Cassian hardly talks to anyone about his past, about the things he was willing to do for a cause. With Bodhi, he could see in time it happening, and maybe Bodhi would be the one comforting him. Bodhi was probably way better at it than Cassian.

Bodhi sits back and sighs. “Thank you,” he says after a minute. “I want to be a vital part of the team, but—”

“No. Bodhi, you are our team. You’re competent and smart. I won’t hear anything of you not being part of it. You are the heart of it.” Cassian leans over and jabs at him with a finger, angry. “Has someone told you any of this?”

Bodhi laughs, and grabs onto Cassian’s hand, pushing it away from his chest. “No, just myself.”

“Well stop it,” Cassian says, still riled up but glad no one was pushing Bodhi around.

“A lover’s quarrel?” Ka’hala appears suddenly in the entryway to the cockpit. Cassian’s head snaps to him. He didn’t even hear the prince coming up to him. He was too wrapped up in Bodhi to even keep an ear out. Obviously there wasn’t going to be any time off from being married.

“No, Cassian was comforting me. He’s a good husband,” Bodhi says, smiling at Cassian.

Cassian has the oddest sensation at this, like he’s melting and breaking at the same time. His heart won’t make it.

“Yes, you were expounding on his greatness this morning,” Ka’hala says, sounding bored, but looking suspicious. Although if Cassian didn’t know better, he would think it was a permanent look. Maybe Cassian and Bodhi put it there for the rest of Ka’hala’s life. Cassian can’t say he’s not satisfied if this is true.

Cassian smiles, thinking of what it might be like to actually have Bodhi for a husband, have Bodhi bragging on him. He shoots Ka’hala a smug smile, and turns back to the dash readout. There’s nothing more to do here than maintain, really. Unless they get in trouble. But the food and ship’s fuel should last them the trip to Azure. 

 

The ship set it’s chronolights to Azure time, so the first night comes on them late. They each have their different ways of dealing with it, Bodhi yawns, Cassian drinks caf, and Ka’hala, apparently, glares at the both of them, waiting for a slip up. Dinner comes and goes, but Bodhi and Cassian are easy with each other like they’ve always been. The level of trust unwavering.

Bodhi tells them after a few more quiet moments that he’s going to sleep, and squeezes Cassian’s shoulder as he walks by. Ka’hala’s eyes turn to slits, as he watches Cassian get up after him.

“Going to sleep?” Cassian asks.

“In a minute,” Ka’hala calmly replies. 

Cassian shrugs and follows Bodhi to their room. Bodhi must have slipped in earlier this morning on Botor and threw his supplies in Cassian’s room. Bodhi is just now pulling on sleeping pants, and Cassian turns his head in an attempt to hide his blush. He fiddles with the controls on the door to lock, like he doesn’t already know how to do it without looking. 

“I can take the floor, I got us into this mess,” Cassian says, pulling his pillow from the bed, leaving Bodhi the rest. 

“Cassian, I’ve slept in a bedroll with you on Jakku,” Bodhi says, rolling his eyes. Cassian wishes he could forget that night, huddled in close to Bodhi, every part of them touching, but still too cold. They shivered together, waiting for the winds to blow over, waiting for the suns to rise. 

And now, now Cassian was faced with this conundrum. How to not get in bed with Bodhi without seeming like he hates him. Because it couldn’t be possibly farther from the truth. “Yes, we had to,” Cassian says. “Now, there’s no real reason—” he’s cut off by Bodhi whipping around, eyes fierce. It’s the face that says ‘you do as I say’. Cassian has yet to deny this face, even when he digs his heels in.

Cassian sighs, and throws his pillow and his figurative lot on the bed. “I will sleep on the bed,” Cassian says, his voice flat. 

“Good,” Bodhi says, and slides in under the covers, his long feet tucking in under the sheets, rubbing together one over the other, already wiggling around. 

Cassian turns and takes his shirt off. Somebody save him from a wriggly Bodhi in bed. It’s just a mission, Cassian thinks. Treat it like a mission. He steadies himself as he changes, each piece of clothing an armor. He turns and gets into bed with Bodhi. It’s warm.

Cassian doesn’t stiffen, because this is a mission, and the mission is to not notice Bodhi, to ignore him and his movements, and go to sleep. Cassian rolls over to his side, back facing Bodhi, eyes on the door, and closes his eyes. Bodhi shifts behind him and sighs.

It takes another standard hour, but Cassian falls asleep, Bodhi’s even breaths leading him there.

The lights in his room were set to come on gently at oh five hundred, and Cassian always seems to wake up right before it happens. Right now, he’s got an arm around Bodhi’s waist, a dead asleep arm under Bodhi’s head, and his hips lined up against Bodhi’s back. He thanks any listening deities that his morning wood didn’t show up today. But it’s only a matter of time. They have three days of this. Just in case, Cassian shifts his hips back a little, and that’s when the lights come on. 

Bodhi grumbles, turning over, pulling Cassian with him.  
“Bodhi,” Cassian says, trying to get his attention. All it gets from him is a groan. “Bodhi,” Cassian says again. He slides his lower half off to the side, legs dangling from the bed, but his chest and arms are wrapped up in Bodhi. Cassian rests his head on Bodhi’s neck, and squeezes Bodhi hard. The lights are coming on stronger now, it’s time to wake up. Cassian thinks of the worst possible irritant that he could devise that would wake Bodhi without hurting him. He rubs his beard against the nape of Bodhi’s neck, leaving beard burn, and puts his lips to Bodhi’s ear. “Bodhi!” he says in a normal tone.

Bodhi jerks, and curls in on himself. Cassian’s left arm is finally free, if still asleep and tingly, but his right is still pinned underneath Bodhi’s body. Cassian hugs Bodhi in, rubbing his beard against Bodhi’s neck again, since that worked the first time. Bodhi shudders, makes a hissing sound. “Stop,” Bodhi whines, and quickly flops over for Cassian to finally unwind himself. Bodhi is up, but so are certain parts of him, tenting the sheets. 

Cassian doesn’t stare, he turns and goes to the fresher, feeling heat pool in his body in reaction. The door hisses shut behind him, and he grabs onto the sink, realizing he was holding his breath, and hangs his head. This is madness, he thinks. He wills himself down, and turns on the fresher, letting the pulsations of air clean him. But he can’t stop thinking of Bodhi in his arms, the profile of Bodhi’s cock under sheets. Cassian squeezes his eyes shut tight, trying to think of anything else, but his mind is focused only on Bodhi. Cassian reaches down and squeezes himself, letting that be the end of it. He gets dressed, albeit slightly uncomfortable, and when he gets out, Bodhi’s still in bed.

“Bodhi!” Cassian says in exasperation. 

Bodhi rolls over to face him. He opens bleary eyes, and Cassian’s heart aches at the sight. He wants to crawl back in bed, wants to keep his face hidden in Bodhi’s neck and hold on for life.

“I’m up,” Bodhi says, loosely waving an arm around. He slides out of bed, boneless, and walks to the fresher, already pulling his shirt off.

“Meet me in the cockpit,” Cassian says, all business again. He turns, the door sliding shut behind him, when he’s suddenly chest to chest with prince Ka’hala. 

“Good morning,” Ka’hala says, looking perfectly put together. Cassian wonders at this, because the only people here are Bodhi and Cassian. Ka’hala insisted that no one else be aboard as the meeting was low risk, but extremely important for the Rebellion. 

“Morning,” Cassian says, sidling around him. The hallways of the T-1 were narrow, but it was designed so the rooms would be bigger. 

“I didn’t hear any egregious noises last night,” Ka’hala says, digging. Cassian breathes in deeply. He got them in this. He should get them out.

“You didn’t hear _any_ noises, your highness,” Cassian says. “The rooms are soundproof.”

Ka’hala actually harrumphs at this, like the idea offends him. “Well, I was going to say not to be quiet on my account, but apparently you can be as loud as you want.”

Cassian walks to the cockpit, having heard enough. His non-existent sex life with Bodhi was absolutely none of anyone’s business, but especially not Ka’hala’s.

Unfortunately, Ka’hala follows him. Cassian sighs, and checks that the ship is still running okay. He plugs in the datapad and sits down to look through the readouts. Ka’hala watches him for a few minutes, and then leaves. Cassian holds in the sigh of relief.

Bodhi walks up a few minutes later, and sits next to him in the copilot’s chair. Cassian stays very focused on his datapad. 

“Everything okay?” Bodhi asks, looking at the dash, flipping some switches. It changes the flow coming into the datapad, so Cassian is forced to put it down and talk. Bodhi knows there’s nothing on the screen, and Cassian shouldn’t pretend.

“Everything’s fine,” Cassian says. He looks up, and looks right into Bodhi’s eyes. Bodhi, who looks incredibly dubious, raises a brow at him. Bodhi will be the death of him. “I’m sorry about this,” Cassian says instead of everything he wants to say. 

“Cassian,” Bodhi whispers, “It’s fine. I’m fine. I can’t even remember being mad at you,” he teases. 

“That doesn’t negate that I got us into this,” Cassian says. “Ka’hala is breathing down our necks, and I can only thank the stars our room is soundproof, because if he found out,” Cassian trails off. He shouldn’t have said.

“If he found out, there goes the reliability of the Rebellion.”

“Right,” Cassian says. There’s no need to tell Bodhi that Ka’hala threatened him. It’s not that important, after all, he’s wanted in by the Empire, what could be worse?

The day passes normally, Bodhi making small repairs to the ship, unneeded but still appreciated. He even offers to tune up the hyperdrive, only a class two, but Cassian tells him not to work on the hyperdrive while it’s active. Bodhi frowns but agrees. The biggest upset of the day is dinner, and Cassian just wants to eat his rations and call it a night, but Ka’hala has suddenly decided to switch tactics and play nice. 

Cassian is not sure who the prince is fooling, he and Bodhi have seen his previous behavior, but Ka’hala pushes on. Cassian is poking his dinner, a rice and he guesses a vegetable dish. Simple enough, but still hardy. Bodhi had cooked it. He’s chewing on a bite, savory and spicy, and swallows to tell Bodhi that it’s very good, but that’s when Ka’hala’s true meaning behind his sudden niceness comes out. “So how did you two meet?” he asks pleasant enough. 

Cassian doesn’t freeze. He can’t, not without looking like he doesn’t know the answer. He does. “On a mission,” Cassian says, deliberately not clarifying.

“How long ago was that?”

“Two years,” Cassian says pointedly. Two years ago the galaxy changed when the Death Star came into action. All their efforts on Scarif, and they still couldn’t save Alderaan. 

Ka’hala is wise enough to know what it means and stays quiet for a moment, seemingly contemplative. Cassian wonders if he’s been too harsh. Even scum like Ka’hala can recognize the heaviness of a moment. But then Ka’hala opens his mouth again. “When did you get together?”

Cassian fiddles with his food at this. They went straight to bed and didn’t discuss any of this, no stories, nothing. Bodhi places a hand on Cassian’s arm and smiles. “About a year ago,” he says.

“I’d love to hear the story,” Ka’hala says, a snake’s smile on his face. 

Cassian opens his mouth to tell him another time, perhaps, when Bodhi jumps in again. “We were friends,” Bodhi says. “Good friends. One day, we were sent on a mission to this planet, very cold.” He clears his throat. “We ending up having to share a bedroll for warmth. Cassian of course, was a gentleman. The next morning over caf I lean in and kiss him, thank him for his kindness and beauty.”

Cassian listens in awe. It was true, all of it, except the kiss.

“Well, his face was beaming, and I couldn’t resist his light.” Bodhi turns and looks at Cassian like he did that morning. “We’ve been together ever since.” Bodhi smiles, and turns back to his food. 

Ka’hala patently does not look like someone who’s been told a love story. “How lovely,” he says. 

Cassian thinks he must be awful if he’s a senator too, because every emotion flies across his face. 

They finish their meal in silence, which Cassian is more than thankful for, and Ka’hala heads for his room, and Cassian and Bodhi theirs. Their room. Together. Last night Cassian was too tired to actually think about the fact that he and Bodhi were sharing a bed. How did he think of it last night? Like a mission. Cassian squares his shoulders and gets ready for bed. Bodhi comes in right as Cassian has pulled up his pants. Cassian moves out of the way, and sits on the bed, picks up his datapad in order to occupy himself. Cassian doesn’t want to watch Bodhi and get into a predicament.

Bodhi stands in front of him and clears his throat. Cassian gets up and out of the way, watching Bodhi crawl into the bed. Cassian slips in behind him without a word. The lights dim. Cassian rolls over to face the door as he did last night, then remembers this morning.

“Bodhi,” Cassian says, sounding too loud to his own ears. “Bodhi,” he softens. 

“Hmm?” 

“What’s a good way to wake you up?” Cassian asks. He rolls over to look at Bodhi, who is wriggling himself into the corner between the wall and the bed.

“Um,” Bodhi says, before rolling to face him. The movement takes the majority of the sheets, so Cassian tugs them back his way.

“Just don’t rub your beard on me,” Bodhi says.

“I won’t,” Cassian promises. “Anything else?”

“Just give me a shake,” Bodhi says. 

“Alright,” Cassian says. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” 

Cassian drifts off to sleep, Bodhi’s warm presence at his back.

Once again, Cassian wakes up before the light alarm, and he sighs and closes his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. There’s a steady thumping that lulls him, and he’s asleep again but the lights come on, dim. Bodhi groans, and Cassian can feel the reverberation, because he’s laying on top of Bodhi’s chest, and has a leg slung over Bodhi’s hips. Cassian wants to go back to sleep again, but so far Bodhi’s been seemingly unaware that Cassian is a night time snuggler, and he’d like to keep it that way, if nothing was going to really happen. Cassian takes mental note of where each part of him is, and strategizes the best escape route. He lifts his thigh off Bodhi and rolls over, taking him from the one place he truly wants to be. 

Bodhi groans again, and his hand lazily smacks Cassian’s arms. Cassian shoves the covers back towards Bodhi, thinking he must miss the warmth, when Bodhi opens his eyes. “You left,” he says, clumsily pulling at Cassian’s arm. 

Cassian feels his chest ache. This, this is what he wants with Bodhi. Quiet mornings shared together, peaceful moments that feed the soul. Would it be so terrible, Cassian thinks, if he gave in? Just cuddled with Bodhi? But even that idea is tainted by the thought that it’s not real, or not what he wants it to really be. It’s a fake marriage, Cassian tells himself. 

Bodhi grabs his hand and tugs on it, this time more firmly. Cassian follows, for once. He hovers over Bodhi, his arms framing Bodhi’s shoulders. There’s nothing else to look at but Bodhi. “It’s time to get up,” Cassian says, his voice rough with the morning. 

“You can get up,” Bodhi responds after a moment, as they stare into each other’s eyes. Cassian shifts back and up, revealing Bodhi’s clothed chest. And although Cassian is awake, there’s too many years of training himself to be up, he could see himself tucked into Bodhi’s side again, letting the morning pass them by. 

Cassian slides out of bed after another moment wondering what that may be like, and heads to the fresher. Today they reach Azure. 

 

They land the plane without any issue, flying under neutral codes, and Cassian and Bodhi watch as the blue green planet rises up to greet them, the oceans wide. 

Draven meets with them at the landing pad, and this is when it hits Cassian: the Rebellion doesn’t know. His superior officers are in attendance, and should they find out he put Bodhi in such a position, they’d bust his ass. But as far as Ka’hala is concerned, he and Bodhi are married. 

In a moment of panic, Cassian grabs Bodhi’s in an obvious display, and squeezes, tugging him into his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He doesn’t know what can really signal to his officers that he and Bodhi are in a relationship, but he lets go after Bodhi gives him a look as if to ask what he’s doing.

Cassian approaches Draven and Draven immediately jumps into business. There’s a room for he and Bodhi at the resort, as they are working undercover as friends on holiday. Draven and Grimwald will meet with Ka’hala while Cassian and Bodhi are on standby. Cassian nods, and drifts back until he’s with Bodhi again, to hold his hand, this time firmly.

The room overlooks the ocean, and on Bodhi’s sickened look, Cassian closes the window blinds, darkening the room. Bodhi sits on the bed, back facing the windows as Cassian goes around switching on ambient lights, making the room welcoming. 

“Anything you need?” Cassian asks. 

“A nap,” Bodhi says, rubbing his face. 

Cassian wrinkles his nose at this. “It’s eleven local time,” he says. Then, “Did I keep you up?”

“No, you’re a quiet sleeper, if sneakily cuddly.”

Cassian blushes, and turns to the fresher. “I’ll give you some rest then,” he says. He hears Bodhi get up, feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go with you, I think I’ve got space fever.”

Cassian turns. He was feeling antsy himself, if for different reasons.

“You’d think I’d be over that, what with my past.”

“Some things you can never get used to,” Cassian says.

“Come on,” Bodhi says, grabbing a poncho and throwing it over his head. “Let’s see if their lunches are any good here.”

Cassian follows.  
After an early lunch with everyone gathered around, where if anyone was truly scrutinizing them would have seen acquaintances eating, rather than friends on vacation, Draven pulls him aside. “Andor,” he says after a moment.

“Yes, General?”

Draven clears his throat and looks distinctly uncomfortable. “About you and Rook, I wanted to say--” he pauses. Cassian opens his mouth, ready to explain his behavior, when Draven finishes “I’m glad you got together.”

Cassian is stunned. He stands there, wide eyed and blank faced as Draven continues, “I’ve noticed you’ve been out of sorts, especially after Scarif, but he seems to bring out some good in you. It’s always nice to see officers that have been around so long start to find happiness.”

“Thank you,” Cassian says, feeling stilted. He waits for Draven to leave, and turns to find Bodhi, whose face is burning, turning his skin a little darker. “Did you hear that?” Cassian asks, his throat dry. 

Bodhi nods, and rubs the back of his neck. “Guess they fell for it, huh?” he asks.

Cassian remembers leading Bodhi into the dining room then setting him in the only chair at the table that didn’t face windows. Cassian had pulled out his seat. Cassian had brushed his shoulders, Cassian had shared the fruit off his plate (and if anyone who was from Fest saw _that_ cultural ritual, Cassian would die from the blood loss going to his face. He could even hear the chiding tones of his mother, about sharing food from one’s plate was for lovers only). “Yeah, I guess they fell for it,” he says. But it looks like the person who really fell for it was Cassian.

They walk back to the room in silence, and Cassian pulls off his boots and socks. “I’m going for a walk,” he says. 

“Could I join you?” Bodhi asks, and Cassian is hardly going to tell him that he could refuse Bodhi nothing, so he nods. “Could we try the beach?”

Cassian looks at him, Bodhi’s face in shadow. “Are you sure?” he asks. “You don’t have to.”

Bodhi nods. “I want to try.” Cassian nods and waits for Bodhi to take off his boots as well. Cassian wants to leave the commlink behind, but is afraid of what might happen if he didn’t (although what kind of trouble could Draven and Ka’hala possibly get up to?) and grabs it at the last second.

They walk in silence again, down to the front lobby, down the stairs. Cassian can hear the waves crashing. He doesn’t coddle Bodhi, just walks beside him, ready for what needs to happen. Bodhi takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders, and they head to the beach. It’s beautiful there. The weather pleasantly cool, the sun setting, and the water a blue green against pink sands. Cassian watches as Bodhi lets the sand sink between his toes, and they watch the sunset, purple red across the sky as the waves lap at their feet. 

Cassian notices the beauty around him, but it’s incomparable to Bodhi. Bodhi looks at Cassian, a question on his face. “What is it?” he asks.

“Bodhi,” he says. 

Bodhi waits. Cassian feels compelled to tell him everything, all of it.

“Cassian, what is it?”

“I’m proud of you,” Cassian finally says. “You are brave, and kind, and beautiful.”

Bodhi stares at him, eyes wide. “Cassian,” he says.

But Cassian can’t stop now. “And I love you. I’m not just saying that. I’m telling you, I love you.” Bodhi grabs onto Cassian’s shoulders but Cassian looks at the ground, the pink sand washing around their feet, making a river between them. Cassian shivers, the cold wind blowing across the sands. Night has fallen.

“And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got you into this mess, but I can’t do this anymore, not without you knowing,” Cassian looks up, Bodhi’s face serious. “It’s killing me, you not knowing, that I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bodhi says. 

Cassian shakes his head. “No, you don’t understand, I love-”

Bodhi laughs, and leans in to kiss Cassian’s cheek. “Cassian,” he says firmly, “I love you. Not just as a friend. I want to wake up next to you for real.” 

Cassian sees Bodhi, drenched in moonlight, and aches. “I love you,” he says again in wonder.

Bodhi smiles. “Come on,” Bodhi says, and takes his hand. They walk along the beach, waves at their feet as Bodhi leads them back to their rooms. Cassian wonders at Bodhi, at this moment, that he and Bodhi were in love, together, at the same time. 

It starts slow. Cassian revels in the feel of Bodhi’s hand in his, of the warmth coming of of him. When they reach the rooms, Bodhi draws him closer, and cups Cassian’s face in his hands. Kisses him ever so gently. “My feet are sandy,” he says. “Would it be presumptuous if I ask you to share a shower with me?” 

Cassian leans back in to kiss Bodhi again. And again, lips lush against his own, soft and pliable, warm. He feels the tip of Bodhi’s tongue tracing the line of his lips. Cassian gives one more soft, sucking kiss before pulling away enough to say, “Yes, I would love to take a shower with you.” 

Bodhi smiles, and leads Cassian to the fresher, and they both gasp at the water that comes out. “Real water,” Bodhi says, eyes wide. They each strip quickly to get into the shower, elbows bumping into each other, clothes flying. Bodhi wins, and gets in first. His sigh is as deep as if Cassian made it himself. Cassian gets in behind him. The shower is big enough for four humanoids, and the water rains down on them, hot. Cassian takes the moment to appreciate Bodhi’s body, because he truly can now, the dark hair unbound, wet and curling, his chest hair trailing down to meet Bodhi’s cock. “Come here,” Bodhi says, reaching for him. Cassian is pulled in by Bodhi’s light, and he reaches out and stops just before touching him. 

"What is it?" Bodhi asks, looking at Cassian. His eyes flicker back and forth, between Cassian's eyes and his mouth, and then darts down to lower, only to come back up again. 

"It's you," Cassian replies, not knowing what else he can say. "I can't believe it's you, and I'm not just dreaming."

Bodhi reaches out and grabs Cassian's hand, pulls him closer. Presses Cassian's hand against Bodhi's heart, where Cassian can feel the quick and steady thumping there. "We're not dreaming, Cassian," Bodhi tells him. "It's not a dream, as much as you look like one."

Cassian squints at him, a dubious look on his face. "I'm covered in scars, inside and out. I can't possibly look like a dream." Cassian knows he's handsome, but he's no ethereal beauty.

"You look like one to me," Bodhi says. He brings up his other hand to cup Cassian's face, runs a thumb over the line of Cassian's lips. Cassian can't help but smile, looking at Bodhi like he's the real dream, the one that Cassian closes his eyes and thinks about, and it's not terribly far from the truth. 

Bodhi then threads his fingers through Cassian's wet hair, wraps his hand around his neck, and pulls Cassian in. Cassian cannot help but follow, a ship in a tractor beam. He presses lips against Bodhi's and kisses him in every way he knows how, gently at first, because this is a gentle moment, and he is with a gentle man. Then he wraps his arms around Bodhi and brings him in, their wet bodies pressed together. Cassian can hardly believe the heat between them, the energy their bodies exude. Cassian scrapes his nails along Bodhi's back, dragging them down to his hips, and Bodhi's body rolls in response, pressing them even closer together.

The wetness of their bodies made them slide against each other, the water falling on their heads and shoulders relentlessly, the pace of it gentle, the warmth of it exaggerating the smell of them together. Cassian sighs and lays his head on Bodhi’s shoulder, exalting in the feel of this man in his arms. 

Bodhi holds him in response, and they let the water wash them clean of grit and guilt. 

Eventually Cassian raises his head, and Bodhi lets go of him, and turns to shut the shower off. The two climb out of the fresher, and towel off in exorbitantly fluffy towels, the sensation far better than the scratchy ones on base. Cassian would feel guilty about the use of it, if he didn’t already have a plan to steal it. 

Both wrapped up in towels, the two look at each other, wondering. “We don’t have to,” Cassian offers. It’s true, even if it’s difficult. He has no idea what Bodhi wants in the bedroom, if he even wants anything in the bedroom. 

But Bodhi looks at him and smiles. “Thank you,” he says. “But I’d like to.” He then takes his towel off and gets on the bed, his body on display for Cassian. Cassian is drawn to him, and he cannot help but crawl onto the bed and lay next to Bodhi, watch the breath of this man make his chest rise and fall. Cassian places a hand over Bodhi’s heart again, and keeps it there as he scoots forward, letting his own towel come undone, letting the evidence of his arousal show. He’s not fully hard, not yet, but he’s interested, and it’s been awhile since he’s done this with anyone that’s not his right hand. 

Bodhi turns his body to meet him, and once again they are pressed together, and Cassian dips forward to plant his lips on Bodhi’s. Bodhi welcomes him, and their lips move together, learning each other’s mouths with their tongues, shallow then deep, sucking kisses and sliding ones. Their breaths intermingled, even steady breaths giving way to gasps and stuttering inhales. 

Bodhi scoots closer and closer until Cassian is rolling over, letting Bodhi on top of him, feeling his arousal against Cassian’s own, the charge of it almost too much, but still not enough. “Cassian,” Bodhi says against the skin of his neck, and Cassian shudders. Bodhi starts pressing kisses down Cassian’s body, a lick there, a soft bite here, working his way to Cassian’s center, deeply inhaling when he reaches his goal. Bodhi handles him with firmness and surety, and takes Cassian into his mouth, sucking kisses along his length, slick against his mouth.

Cassian groans and grabs the sheets, not knowing what else to do, his hips lifting of their own accord, thighs opening and squeezing shut, wanting Bodhi between them but unable to find purchase. His body is lost without Bodhi’s touch and he desperately searches for him. Cassian’s eyes open when Bodhi pulls off, a string of spit hanging between his lips and Cassian’s tip. It breaks, and so does Cassian’s resolve to take this slow. He pushes up and grabs onto to Bodhi, kissing him, trying to find a way in, wanting to be part of him. Cassian knows it’s crazy, what he’s thinking, but the more he touches Bodhi, the more his body is set aflame. 

Cassian wants to stop, to enjoy this, but he is, he’s enjoying every moment with Bodhi, how could he not. Bodhi groans at Cassian’s actions, and Cassian rubs his hands all over Bodhi’s body, his nipples hard against his palms. Cassian rubs his thumbs over them, and leans in until Bodhi is forced back, laughing at Cassian’s ferocity and they land on the bed with a bounce, and Cassian pins Bodhi in. “I want you,” he says, rubbing against Bodhi. 

“You have me,” Bodhi replies, and brings his legs up to wrap around Cassian’s hips. “You’ve always had me,” he says, and Cassian thrusts against him, joyous at the news. 

“Yeah?” he asks breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Bodhi says. He presses up into Cassian’s now repeated grinding, and Cassian wants to Bodhi is moving with him, their bodies moving together, in sync, like they always are. 

“Bodhi, I-” Cassian stutters, his hips unable to stop. 

“Keep going, please, please,” Bodhi says, 

Cassian can’t help but comply, their hips stuttering together until Bodhi gasps, his body jerking in pleasure, as he releases white hot streaks between them. Cassian groans, pull up to see Bodhi’s come stick on them both, Bodhi’s face and chest flushed with ecstasy, and Cassian reaches down for himself, the sight unbelievable and unlike any he had seen before. He’s stroking, his ears buzzing with a sound and then he realizes it’s Bodhi talking.

“So good, it was so good, Cassian. Cassian you’re so good to me, I love you, I’ve always loved you, I want to be with you, please, please come for me. On me, for me. Please,” and Bodhi’s words are barely above a whisper when Cassian comes, shouting, marking them both.

Cassian collapses next to Bodhi, their bodies cooling down, and Cassian grapples for Bodhi’s hand to hold onto. Cassian drifts in and out, but he’s awoken by the bed moving. He rolls over, grimacing at the dried come on his body, already flaking off, onto Bodhi. “Stop moving,” Cassian whines. Which is when Cassian realizes that Bodhi is laughing. 

Cassian leans up to glare at him, but Bodhi looks so joyous that it doesn’t last long. It happened, it finally happened, and Bodhi is happy. 

He’s happy too. “Wanna go again?” he asks, tucking hair behind Bodhi’s ear. 

“How about I suck you off in the shower?” Bodhi replies, and while Cassian is very interested in that idea, he has a better one.

“There’s a tub in there,” he says. “Why don’t we fill it up, and then you can fuck me.”

Bodhi’s eyes widen, and he smiles. “Alright,” he says, “You’ve twisted my arm. But don’t think you’re getting away from the shower idea. I have a list.”

Cassian perks up. “A list?”

“It doesn’t need to be in order, obviously, but I do insist on numbers one through thirty.”

“Did you write this list down so I can know how to be prepared?”

Bodhi’s eyes don’t meet his and Cassian feels his mouth turn into a wicked grin. “You have them on a datapad, don’t you?”

“You don’t know that,” Bodhi says, still blushing. 

Cassian gives him a kiss. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

Ka’hala stops Cassian the next morning, Cassian tired but loose limbed, feeling better than he has in ages. “I made the deal with Draven,” Ka’hala says. 

“Congratulations,” Cassian says, looking behind him at the ship. Draven and Ka’hala have their own way back, leaving Bodhi and Cassian alone for three days as they travel back to Hoth. The interior of a T-1 is nothing like the luxury of their hotel room, but Bodhi says he’ll let Cassian look at the list, some of which involve a cockpit. Cassian can’t help but be intrigued. 

“And I wanted to tell you the same,” Ka’hala says, sighing. “You’re obviously in love, Commander Andor,” he says, sounding begrudging. “And I may not believe anything else you’ve told me, but I know love when I see it.”

Cassian nods, not wanting to open his mouth to spew hatred at this man. He’s offering condolences without truly apologizing, and Cassian owes him nothing. 

Ka’hala waves his off then, turning to go his own way, and Cassian gladly leaves for the ship. 

Bodhi is already running the diagnostics on board, before the coordinates are put through, and Cassian ducks down to give Bodhi a kiss on the cheek. “Ready for take off?” he asks. 

Bodhi looks at him. “Cassian,” he says. “I know it’s been a while and the mission is technically over,” he says, trailing off. He hands Cassian a datapad. “I did the report for you,” he finishes. 

“Thank you,” Cassian says, recognizing that Bodhi is still on his team, even under him rank wise. He takes the datapad and walks off to his room to read the report as Bodhi takes them off the planet.

He opens up the file, and starts to read. “Mission Report 3529XKHY-4.

Commander Andor and I reach Botor and retrieve Prince Ka’hala. We board safely and without incident. Commander Andor made the decision to make Ka’hala feel more comfortable by following the cultural rituals of the Botorians, and I agreed.” Cassian smirks. He’s curious how many bland mission reports Bodhi wrote for the Empire that needed translation like this one did. The original dossier was attached, and Cassian glances over it. “Botorians are incredibly forward in some cultures, to the point of offense. To refuse an offer is a great offense to them, only to be soothed by a gift. Despite their aggressive displays, Botorians are view marriage and it’s acts in the highest manner, including kissing.” Cassian flips back to the report. “Ka’hala was intrigued by our showing interest in his culture and like kind viewed interest in our own.” Cassian hears rustling, and looks up. Bodhi is standing there.

Cassian frowns. “It just hit me, we’re not married.” 

Bodhi blinks. “Cassian, we were never married.”

Cassian’s stomach sinks at this, and he closes his eyes. Of course. They were never really married. Cassian’s head has been all over the place, and Bodhi is at the center of it all. He feels the bed dip and Bodhi pulls the datapad from his loose hands. “On Jedha, we had a different ritual than the standard fare,” he offers. “It was two or more people bound together for a period of time that the Whills claimed it to be. They would then go about their lives as they could, having to compromise what got done first and how it got done.” Bodhi is still for a moment. 

Cassian lays a hand on Bodhi’s back. “I don’t remember many Fest rituals,” he confided. “Just what I’ve read, really. Weddings were fairly standard, it was too cold for anything else. In ancient times they would build houses together.”

“Do you miss it?” Bodhi asks, not looking at him.

“I usually tell people you can’t miss what you didn’t know,” he says. “But that doesn’t stop me.”

Bodhi turns. “I’ve been thinking about building a community of Jedhans, those offworld.”

Cassian nods. “I like that,” he says. “Did you need time off?” 

“Maybe for a bit. I was thinking you could come with me.” 

Cassian thinks about that. “I know next to nothing about Jedhan culture, Bodhi. I want to support you, but I’m not sure I’d be that good at it.”

“You’d be better than you know,” Bodhi says. “Come with me,” he says again. 

Cassian realizes that he’s going to have a hard time refusing Bodhi anything. Cassian swallows. “I’ll ask Draven,” he says, a compromise. 

Bodhi beams.

 

The next few days are incredible, and no part of the ship goes unused. Cassian has never been more grateful for Bodhi’s imagination as he has now. Sometimes it works better in theory, like anything having to do with the captain’s seat; it’s simply too crowded. Others, like the use of the commons table work fantastically. By the time they reach Hoth they are tired but relaxed, Cassian has never felt better, not even after mandatory vacations. 

They deboard at Hoth, and the cold of space is nothing in comparison to the cold of this planet. Cassian pulls the coat around him firmly, and makes sure Bodhi does the same. “I’m okay,” Bodhi laughs, pushing Cassian’s hands away. Cassian looks at him, and leans in to kiss his cheek. 

Bodhi easily turns to meet his lips and Cassian hums in response, bringing up his hands to cup Bodhi’s face. 

Cassian distantly hears a clearing of a throat. Well, time to face the music. 

“I take it the mission went well,” Kay says. Jyn is smiling behind her hand, and Baze and Chirrut look smug. 

“It was great,” Bodhi says. He grabs Cassian’s hand and smiles wickedly, a look Cassian is now wonderfully familiar with. “We got married.”

Jyn throws her hands up in the air “You better be joking, Rook, you two go from zero to lightspeed-”

“He’s joking,” Cassian insists. “We are together. We didn’t get married.” 

“Well it’s about kriffing time,” Jyn says. “The two of you were enough to make a person pull their hair out.”

“Congratulations,” Baze says. “We’re very happy for you.”

Chirrut leans in. “He is most pleased to win the bet,” he says. 

“Bet?” Bodhi asks.

“Yes, there was quite a pot too, Han Solo will be most disappointed.” 

Cassian frowns at this. He doesn’t want Solo of all people making bets on his love life. 

“We need to debrief,” Cassian says, cutting this conversation short.

“I’m sure you do,” Kay says, and Cassian sighs. “We will leave you to it.”

Cassian doesn’t protest, because what could he say that wouldn’t be taken out of context? 

The meeting with Draven goes as expected, and Bodhi and Cassian leave soon after. Cassian knows he needs to get back to work, to follow the next mission, but it’s hard to let go of Bodhi. He thinks about the ritual of tying hands together and he wants that. Wants the press of Bodhi against him for hours on end, making compromises and promises. It’s a little too soon to propose, Cassian thinks. But it won’t be long.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS WAS SO SELF INDULGENT. Thanks to my RO discord crew for seeing me through this.
> 
> Like it? [Reblog](https://wingedbears.tumblr.com/post/164376720363/shotgun-wedding-wingedbears-rogue-one-a-star) it!


End file.
